Take Care
by SasukeU16
Summary: Deidara was asked to look after Nagato while Konan was out for a few.
1. Slender

In the Akatsuki Hideout, Everything was silent, The only thing you could hear was footsteps, It was Deidara who was walking down the hallway, All of a sudden Tobi pops up to greet Deidara.

"Hello, Dei-Dei!" Tobi shouts.

"Tobi, Bother me another time I have something to do, Hm." Deidara says walking past him.

"Something to do? Does it have something to do with what Konan was talking to you about, Deidara- Senpai?" Tobi questions.

"Yes it does Tobi." Deidara answers.

"What is it, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, I wanna know!" Tobi shouts excited.

"It's not that interesting, Konan asked me to look after Nagato who has just gotten better." Deidara answers.

"Awe...Why do you have to do it, Deidara, Why can't Konan look after him, He's her boyfriend not yours." Tobi whines.

"I don't know Tobi, Hm. I need to be going now." Deidara replies walking off.

Tobi watches him leave once Deidara turned the corner, Tobi darted off to find some other Akatsuki member to bother.

Deidara arrived to the door of Nagato's room, He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, He hears the faint 'come in' which must have come from Nagato.

Deidara enters the room, shutting the door, He observes Nagato who was sitting on his bed, Nagato seemed bored.

"You seem bored, Maybe you should try getting out of this gloomy room, Hm?" Deidara points out.

"I would love to do that but I'm afraid I cannot for Konan ordered me to stay here." Nagato replies.

"You're the leader of this damn Akatsuki, You don't have to take orders from her, She may be your girlfriend but you have the right to do what you want to do, Yeah." Deidara says.

Nagato stares at Deidara with a blank face, Deidara just stands there silently.

"For your information, I respect what Konan thinks and I wouldn't want to worry her for she is my closest friend." Nagato replies.

"Wait she isn't your girlfriend?" Deidara asks shocked.

"No she is not, She loves Yahiko and I'm not interested...I prefer men." Nagato clears up.

"Well that great to know, Hmm." Deidara replies walking up to the windows, He pulls the curtains and opens the windows, Nagato watches Deidara's movements.

"Why did you open those, Deidara?" Nagato asks.

"I thought if you couldn't go out and enjoy it yourself, I would bring sunlight and air to you." Deidara answers with a small smile.

"That's sweet of you, Of the things I heard about you from the others around here...Who knew you'd be kind." Nagato says with a smile.

*Kind, Hm? I've never done anything like that for anyone, It feels different around Nagato...Maybe it's just because he's our leader I'm being so nice, Yeah. But even so I wouldn't be nice...What's wrong with me?* Deidara thought.

"Something wrong, Deidara?" Nagato asks.

"N-No, Nothing's wrong." Deidara replies nervously.

Nagato says nothing and lays down, Deidara just stands there, Nagato looks over to him.

"You know instead of standing you can sit down on the bed." Nagato speaks up.

"O-Okay, Thank you, Un." Deidara replies sitting next to Nagato.

Deidara looks over to see a laptop, He pulls it up and opens it, He sees some games before his eyes catch one to his liking.

"Let's play Slender, Elementary, Can we, Can we?!" Deidara shouts like a little kid wanting something from the store.

"Sure." Nagato replies with a small smile.

Deidara doesn't hesitate to click the icon. Nagato sits up to watch Deidara play.

"Oh, Uh...Would you like to go first, Nagato." Deidara asks.

"No thanks, I'd rather not play..." Nagato says.

Deidara says nothing, The game starts. Deidara starts to move around, He goes through the first room to the right, and to the second one where their was a teddy bear.

"Yeah! I got Kisame." Deidara shouts happily.

"You named it, Kisame?" Nagato asks.

"Yes, Each and every one of them I'm going to name them Akatsuki members." Deidara replies going to the next room.

He collects his second teddy bear and named it Konan, He goes down the long hallway next, collecting the next teddy bear.

"Yeah, I got Itachi, Third. I'm going to name this hall, Itachi hallway." Deidara says.

"So your making troll hall way, Itachi hallway." Nagato says.

"I guess, Yeah." Deidara replies.

Deidara goes down to the one with the head on the table, He pick that one up.

"I got you, Nagato." Deidara says.

"You saved me, Deidara, I feel so honored." Nagato says.

"Don't worry, When I'm around I got your back, Hm. It's weird...No Slender yet..." Deidara replies.

He moves outside to the picnic tables.

"Come on Tobi, I can get ya, Just a few...Got you! GO AWAY SLENDER, I SEE YOU!" Deidara shouts happily turning around.

Nagato stays silent observing, Deidara goes back inside, He turns the corner and Slender gets him.

"Damn it, Screw you Slender, I hate you...Hmph.." Deidara snaps.

"Are you going to play again, Deidara?" Nagato asks.

"No, It's your turn, Hm." Deidara replies.

"I said I didn't want to play." Nagato answers.

"Come on, Just play a round, Don't be a scared." Deidara replies.

"I'm not scared...But fine I'll play." Nagato replies taking over.

Nagato goes the same route, collecting Kisame, Konan, then going to Itachi's hallway. He goes to the place with the head.

"I got you, Now I must go outside.." Nagato says switching it around.

Nagato goes out the door, only for Slender to be their, He holds back snapping at Slender, He turns around and goes the other way. He goes out side and goes for Tobi collecting it. He gets to the end of the outside going back inside, he turns and goes into a different room collecting Sasori, He turns around to go out only for the game to glitch and he was in the clouds.

"You became god, Even thought you were already god as you claim..."Deidara says shocked.

"I want to use my planetary devastation on it..." Nagato says closing the laptop.

The room stayed quiet, Deidara looks around the room boredly, He sees it was bare and it was colored gray.

"No wonder why your depressed...It's gloomy as hell in here there's no color at all, It's just pure black, Couldn't you break the rule for once and go outside for this once, Hm?" Deidara asks.

"Maybe next time, Deidara." Nagato says with a smile.

"So you think theirs going to be a next time, Eh?" Deidara asks.

"Hmm...Definitely, I know so." Nagato says.

Konan walks into the room, Deidara stands up knowing that was the cue to leave.

"Thank you, Deidara for watching Nagato today, He seems...Happy. I can take over now." Konan says with a small smile.

"Yeah, Yeah Konan, If you need me you know where to find me, Yeah." Deidara replies leaving the room.

"So...How did everything go with Deidara, Nagato?" Konan asks.

"So far perfect." Nagato answers.


	2. Outside

Three days pass by from the day Deidara had to look after Nagato, Deidara was wandering around the Akatsuki bored of his mind, He runs into Tobi who was sitting on the floor eating orange lollipop.

"Deidara, You look bored!" Tobi shouts.

"Tobi, Take the lollipop out of your mouth before you talk, wait your mask is off?!" Deidara shouts shocked.

"Yes Deidara, How else would I be able to eat the lollipop?" Tobi asks.

"Right...Well...You know your eating your own mask right?" Deidara points out.

"Oh no! Are you bored?" Tobi asks changing the subject.

"Yeah. There's nothing to do in this hideout." Deidara says with a sigh.

"I have an idea!" Tobi shouts happily.

"What, Tobi?" Deidara asks.

"Go hang out with Nagato!" Tobi shouts.

Deidara blushes. "No! that would be awkward me just showing up at his room step asking to hanging, it might say I actually like the guy."

"It wouldn't be awkward just wing it. And which like are you talking about?" Tobi asks his head turning to the side.

Deidara glares at Tobi and then walks off. Tobi watches him leave.

"I take that as in love..." Tobi says quieting down.

Deidara walks down the hall and walks up to Nagato's bedroom doorstep, He sighs and knocks, He hears Nagato say 'Come in'. Deidara goes in and stands by the door.

"Deidara, I wasn't expecting you, It's pleasant to see you." Nagato says.

"Tobi sent me here, That's all." Deidara replies.

"You sure about that?" Nagato asks.

"Are you applying I am lying to you, I simply told you Tobi sent me here, Why would I come here willingly on my own, Hm?" Deidara snaps.

"I can hear everything, The walls here are thin." Nagato answers.

"Prove it." Deidara says crossing his arms.

"Well such as, I can hear Itachi sneaking out of his bedroom every Friday to go do whatever with his little brother, Sasuke." Nagato says as an example.

"Right...Fine...I was bored so I decided to come see if you would like to hang out." Deidara says.

"Well Deidara I would love too." Nagato replies with a small smile.

"Great." Deidara replies scratching his head nervously before walking over to sit down.

Only Nagato gets up, Deidara stands there confused.

"We're going outside, Just like you wanted." Nagato answers.

Deidara was quick to get out the door, Nagato follow the blonde bomber out the door. They walk down the hall and to the front door only to get stopped by Itachi Uchiha.

"Where are you two going?" Itachi asks standing by the doorway of the kitchen.

"Outside." Nagato answers.

"Wouldn't Konan get upset with you going out at night?" Itachi questions.

"Konan went to the Rain, She won't be back until later." Nagato replies.

"Itachi, Quit wasting our time with your stupid questions." Deidara snaps opening the door ready to leave.

"I'm done asking questions...Have fun you two." Itachi replies.

"Alright, You have fun fucking your brother, Uchiha!" Deidara shouts leaving with Nagato before Itachi had the chance to say or do anything.

Nagato and Deidara get father away from the Akatsuki Hideout, Nagato and Deidara walked side by side. Deidara was smiling brightly, Nagato take a bunch of quick glances at Deidara, He smiled slightly.

"Finally, We're away from that depressing hole...For a while I don't have to hear Kisame talk about his shark friends, Itachi just being silent like a sloth, Kakazu with his stupid money habits, Hidan and his love for that fucker Jashin and his cussing, And Tobi Well...I really don't mind but once in a while when I'm not in a great mood he can get annoying." Deidara blabs on.

"With the sound of it You have the case of the bad cussing habit, You might even beat Hidan's record for cussing..." Nagato comments.

Deidara says nothing, Nagato and Deidara continue walking, Deidara stops.

"Why are we walking when I can use my clay birds to fly us, We could be enjoying the night sky, Hm." Deidara asks.

"Because You forgot your pouches...Plus walking is better, It means we don't have to rush and we can enjoy our time out here." Nagato answers.

The two continue their time enjoying outside, It was around 10:00 at night, Nagato sighs.

"We better head back, It's 10:00..." Nagato says.

"Damn it...Wait 10:00? Konan's going to kill me or worse she might banned me from seeing you again, I know it's too sudden but...I love hanging out with you, Your not like the rest of the Akatsuki except Sasori who was difficult and doubted my art ...but he was an amazing person." Deidara says.

"Let's go." Nagato says.

The red head god and the blonde bomber quickly head back to the Akatsuki, They arrive back only to see the rest of the Akatsuki standing in the living room, well...one not Akatsuki who was with Itachi, It was Sasuke, It had seemed Itachi had brought him to the Akatsuki.

"What's going on?" Deidara asks.

"Oh thank god, Nagato your okay, I was so worried!" Konan shouts scared to death.

"I'm sorry...It's my fault really." Deidara apologizes.

"Didn't anyone warn you not to go out?" Konan asks a bit pissed off.

"I did, They didn't listen. Now If you excuse me, Sasuke and I are going back to my room..." Itachi speaks up.

Itachi and Sasuke leave the scene.

"Damn it Deidara, I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to watch over him, Your a bad influence, Nagato has just gotten better, You could have killed him!" Konan shouts.

Deidara says nothing since he didn't know what to say, Anything he said he would probably of been cut up by her origami in places he didn't need cut up.

"Konan, Relax. I'm not a child, I may have been sick but I'm fine. I'm not dying and as for Deidara...He's not a bad influence, As you can see he makes me happy...I don't need you to tell me what to do like a mother would...I need you to be there just as a friend supporting me." Nagato says.

"Fine..." Konan says sadly leaving the room.

Nagato turns to Deidara, Who looked sad.

"Deidara, You okay?" Nagato asks.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to my room..." Deidara replies a bit sadly leaving to go to his room.

Nagato goes to say something but stays silent because Deidara was gone.

"Dei-Dei is sad..." Tobi says out of the blue.

Nagato glares at Tobi. Tobi cowers down.

"Not the greatest time for you to speak." Nagato says coldly walking off leaving the rest of the Akatsuki silent.


	3. Sadness

It was the next day, Deidara was sitting on his bed, He looked at the walls in his room, He hadn't even thought about leaving his room. Tobi just barges into the room, He stops and stares.

"Deidara, Stop being sad. Be happy!" Tobi shouts happily.

"Why, There's nothing to be happy about, Now get out." Deidara snaps.

"No way, I'm not leaving you, You might think about suicide bombing, I need you as a partner, Deidara. Don't leave!" Tobi cries now picturing Deidara suicide bombing, He runs to Deidara and holds him tightly.

"Tobi, Quit it. I'm not going anywhere, Calm down you idiot." Deidara replies trying to push him off.

"No, I'm never letting go!" Tobi shouts.

"You want me to make you explode, Hm?" Deidara threatens.

"No...I'll get off." Tobi says scrambling away from him.

Deidara brushes himself off, He leans back against the headboard, He closes his eyes resting them.

"Bye!" Tobi shouts running off.

Tobi runs down the hall only to run into Nagato, Nagato just stares down at the fallen Tobi.

"H-Hello, Leader!" Tobi shouts nervously standing up and facing him.

Nagato doesn't reply to Tobi.

"Are you on your way to see Dei-Dei?" Tobi asks.

"Yes...How is the little blonde haired bomber anyway?" Nagato asks.

"Not his usual self." Tobi answers.

Nagato walks off leaving Tobi there.

"I'm gonna go see my family, Itachi and Sasuke." Tobi says to himself rushing off.

Nagato knocks on the door, He hears nothing. He doesn't bother to wait and just goes in.

"What are you doing here, Hm?" Deidara asks.

"I came to check on you." Nagato replies.

"I'm not sick so there is no need to check on me now you can leave." Deidara says.

"Yesterday you were happy and now your just pushing me away, Why are you doing this?" Nagato asks.

"Because I realized, You don't need me messing up your life, You were perfectly fine in your room under the strict rules of Konan, I didn't even think that you just got better, I just wanted us to go outside, It's best you leave, Un." Deidara replies.

Nagato sits next to Deidara.

"You know...Your not messing up my life, Thanks to you, I've been happy...Back in my room I just feel dead but with you I feel like I'm alive. I could have stopped us from going outside, I didn't because I wanted too. Now stop being so hard on yourself." Nagato says.

Deidara sighs. Nagato just pulls Deidara close hugging him. Deidara says nothing else. Nagato pulls away.

"Now stop being down on yourself, Be the Deidara I know and...Care about." Nagato says.

Tobi walks into the room. "Deidara...I Uh accidentally burnt your clay..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Deidara shouts angrily.

"Your clay is ashes..." Tobi says.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU UCHIHA'S ALL LOVE TO BURN THINGS!" Deidara yells angrily running after Tobi who ran off scared.

Nagato sighs. "In fact...I don't just care...I love you very much..."


	4. Apologizes and Confessions

Deidara ran after Tobi, they went through the halls, they stop once they saw Konan who faced them.

"G-Good morning, Konan!" Tobi shouts nervously.

"Morning...Tobi." Konan replies.

Deidara stays silent, He looks at the ground avoiding Konan's gaze, Konan looks over to Deidara and sighs.

"Deidara, I'm sorry about last night, I was really worried about Nagato...I have to admit I overreacted." Konan apologizes.

"It's fine, Don't worry about it, Hn." Deidara replies.

"I must be going, If you see Nagato tell him I will try to lay off of worrying about him." Konan says walking off.

Deidara and Tobi stand there silently, Minutes pass, Tobi looks from the floor to Deidara and back to the floor and back.

"Dei-Deidara-Senpai, A-Are you going to kill me still?" Tobi asks scared.

Deidara glares at Tobi, Tobi cowers down. Deidara hits Tobi in the back of the head, Tobi rubs the place Deidara hit.

"Your lucky this time Tobi, Just be glad I can make more, Un." Deidara says walking off back to his room.

Tobi runs off thankful for being alive. Deidara walks into his room, Nagato was still there, He sits back down next to him.

"Sorry about that, Hm." Deidara apologizes.

"No need to apologize, Please tell me you didn't kill Tobi." Nagato replies.

"I didn't, Konan interrupted...She told me to let you know she will lay off of you." Deidara says.

"That's great...Deidara, I need to tell you something." Nagato says.

"It seems serious, So just spit it out." Deidara replies.

"Alright. I love you, Deidara. I have for a long time. I've seen you around the Akatsuki, It may seem stalkerish but I couldn't help myself...I've watched you from afar." Nagato confesses.

"How could you love me? I'm a ticking time bomb and I'm loud...Hm?" Deidara asks.

"I love you for you, If you didn't act the way you do, You wouldn't be the Deidara I love." Nagato answers.

Deidara smiles brightly, He looks over at Nagato and hugs him tightly.

"Does that mean you love me too, Deidara?" Nagato asks.

"Yeah. I love you too, Nagato." Deidara replies kissing his cheek lovingly.

Nagato smiles a bit, Deidara and Nagato look into each others eyes, silently.

"Is this the part where we kiss?" Deidara asks breaking the silence.

"If you want it to be, Dei." Nagato replies not breaking eye contact.

Deidara smiles brightly before kissing Nagato wrapping his arms around his neck, Nagato kisses back wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist pulling him closer to him.

"Dei-Dei, I found you some more clay!" Tobi shout running into the room with clay in his hands.

Nagato and Deidara pull away from each other, Nagato smiles slightly and Deidara glares at his teammate.

"Bad timing, I suppose?" Tobi asks.

"Yes Tobi." Deidara replies.

Deidara and Nagato silently watch Tobi tip toe with the clay in his hands towards the table, He puts the clay silently on the table before tip toeing back to the door before dashing out.

Tobi runs through the hallways, and through the living room shouting. "Dei-Dei and Nagato are together!"


	5. Bump Bump

Deidara laid on in his bed staring at the ceiling daydreaming, He looked over to see his partner, Tobi had walked into the room and plopped himself down on the bed next to him, Deidara looked over to his partner who was looking back at him in a curious look.

"What, Tobi?" Deidara questions.

"Why are you here?" Tobi asks.

"This is my room, Have you lost some more of your brain, Tobi?" Deidara replies.

"No...I just thought you'd be staying in Leader-San's room having a banging time." Tobi says.

Deidara blushes a deep red at the comment, He quickly smacks Tobi's mask and crosses his arms glaring at him.

"Tobi, How dare you say such a thing?!" Deidara shouts.

"I'm sorry Dei-Dei...Wait...Have you even done the bump, bump in the night or day?" Tobi asks.

"Well no...But what does it matter, Hm?" Deidara asks.

"Wow no wonder your still as grumpy as ever...It didn't take Itachi and little boy Uchiha to bump bump in the night when they reunited." Tobi says.

"Are you serious? You haven't even had a lover here in this god forsaken Akatsuki, You have no right to talk!" Deidara shouts.

"Don't rub it in, Senpai..." Tobi says about ready to cry.

"I'm sorry..." Deidara replies getting up from the bed starting to walk out of the bedroom.

"S-Senpai, Where are you going?" Tobi questions curiously.

"I'm going to go see Nagato, That's where I am going, Tobi." Deidara answers.

"B-But...Isn't he in a meeting with Itachi?" Tobi asks.

Deidara leaves without answering Tobi's question, He goes down the hall and just barges into Nagato's room like he owned it. He saw Nagato was sitting crisscross on his bed and he was talking to Itachi who was standing by his side, The two went quiet and Deidara just stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Hello Deidara, It was quiet nice of you to knock." Itachi greets.

"Shut up Itachi, Get out of this room now." Deidara orders.

"I was in the middle of discussing things about the nine tails with Nagato." Itachi replies.

"I don't care, Go screw your brother and leave me to be alone with my Nagato." Deidara snaps.

"Whatever... you have issues, Deidara." Itachi says leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

"Deidara, What was so important that you needed to interrupt our discussion?" Nagato questions.

Deidara jumps on the bed clinging himself to Nagato, Deidara kisses Nagato, Nagato kisses back. Deidara goes to unbutton Nagato's shirt only for Nagato to pull away from Deidara.

"What's wrong, Hm?" Deidara questions confused of Nagato's actions.

"Why are you acting so headstrong about this?" Nagato asks.

"I just thought...You would like to you know..." Deidara replies starting to feel embarrassed about his actions.

"Deidara, I would like to but when the time is right." Nagato says wrapping his arms around the blondes waist pulling him in for a hug.

"The time is perfect now, Please Nagato." Deidara pleads pulling away from the hug.

Nagato looks into the artistic blonde's light blue eyes. "Are you sure, Deidara?"

"I'm sure, Take me. I'm yours." Deidara says kissing the red-haired boy.

Nagato kisses back switching their positions so he was on top of the blonde bomber, Deidara kisses back wrapping his arms around the red heads neck pulling him closer to him.

Minutes pass, Nagato and Deidara had gotten rid of their clothing instantly and had gotten under the blankets for it had gotten cold, The two were kissing while their hands roamed around each other's bodies, moans were among the room.

"Enough, Let's move on, Hm?" Deidara asks.

"As you wish, Deidara." Nagato replies placing gentle kisses down Deidara's neck as he stops to leave a love mark on his neck.

Nagato positions him in place in front of the blonde bomber, Deidara clings his arms around Nagato's neck. Nagato slips himself into the boy who was biting his lip holding back a scream while tears stung at the end of his eyes, Nagato kissed Deidara's forehead lovingly.

"Y...You can move, Yeah." Deidara says.

He begins to move, picking up speed and a rhythm as he got used to being inside the artist, Deidara's moans got louder each time most likely having the Akatsuki hear what was going on in that little room, Deidara tightened his grip running his fingers through Nagato's red hair tugging slightly at each hard thrust. Nagato thrust a couple of times each last thrust hit the special spot inside sending the blonde artistic bomber over the edge, as well as himself.

"I...Love you...Nagato." Deidara says panting.

"I love you too, Deidara." Nagato replies pulling out and laying next to his lover cuddling with him falling asleep.

Outside the door, Tobi, Hidan and Kisame were listening in, Hidan had a nose bleed, Tobi was confused and Kisame was just silent.

"I-I'm scared...I don't think I can look at Dei-Dei the same again..." Tobi says.

"That was hot..." Hidan replies.

"I've heard better..." Kisame says.

Itachi and Sasuke walk up, the two look at the three perverts.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen in on people's private moments?" Itachi questions.

"Kisame and Hidan say it's perfectly fine...In fact they say it's perfectly fine to listen in on the two of you as well." Tobi answers.

Sasuke blushes embarrassed, Itachi glares at all three of them especially Hidan and Kisame.

"You guys are perverts..." Sasuke says.

Itachi and Sasuke leave the three boys there to do their pervy business.


End file.
